This invention relates to a pivoting adjustable keyboard assembly for a terminal.
A terminal, such as a lottery terminal, typically is located on a table or counter for use during the course of business. An operator interfaces with the terminal through a keyboard located on an upper surface of the terminal. The accessibility of the keyboard to the operator depends on the height of the counter, the height of the operator, the angle of the operator's view, and the angle at which the operator's hand contacts the keyboard.